beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
RC Beyblade
The RC Beyblade Series (RCベイブレードシリーズ RC Beiburēdo Shirīzu) was implemented on November 2001. Information RC beyblades must be equipped with Blade Bases of different frequencies before battle is possible. RC Beyblades need to be charged for a minute before use and can only be used for a few minutes before they need to be recharged. After extended use, the Beyblade's internal power will eventually die out. Although they cannot be used in official Beyblading Tournaments, they can be used in all other official Events that allow RC Beyblades. The reason for this is that their steerable attack patterns is considered an unfair advantage. All Beyblades were assigned a serial number with this format: RA - 000 Super Control Beyblade Series See here for more information. Parts Bit Chips (BC) A Bit Chip (ビットチップ Bitto Chippu) is a circular part held in place by the Attack Ring. While Bit Chips were optional for the most part, it would usually come with decals that could be placed on it of it for aesthetic purposes. These stickers would usually portray a Bit-Beast from the Anime. Since Bit-Chips were short in length in their early stages, old Chips will not fit without Bit-Chip Covers. Bit Chip Covers Bit Chip Covers (ビットチップカバー Bitto Chippu Kabā) were initially attached to all Beyblades released under this System and their purpose was to protect Bit-Chips from damage. However, as Bit-Chip Covers would frequently fall out in battle, Bit-Chips were lengthened during the implementation of the Spin Gear System. Bit-Chip Covers became obsolete as they became difficult to disengage with the new Bit-Chips. In addition to this, old Beyblades with Bit-Chip Covers, such as Master Dranzer, have now been changed to include the longer Bit-Chips in Japan. Attack Rings (AR) Attack Rings (アタックリング Atakku Ringu) provide the Beyblade with it's main contact points and determine it's attack strength and effects. It is often the part that makes contact with opposing Beyblades first hence it's name. Attack Rings are decorated with various spikes and protrusions that accentuate its Type characteristics: Attack, Defense, Stamina etc. RC Attack Rings RC Attack Rings (RCアタックリング RC Atakku Ringu) are the no different from the ones on their original counterparts and can be removed and exchanged with other Attack Rings from the First Generation. However, RC Beyblades have unique Blade Bases, in which the Weight Disk is fixed, that do not allow the use of Attack Rings that overlap the Weight Disk. *The original Driger V2 has an Attack Ring that overlaps the Weight Disk. Therefore, Driger V2's Attack Ring had been modified for the RC version so that it can be used with any Weight Disk. Its slopes are much higher than the original Driger V2. *Hasbro corrected this problem with their Driger G RC Beyblade by creating space for a plastic Ring that can be removed and replaced with Attack Rings that are designed to overlap the Weight Disk. Blade Bases (BB) Blade Bases (ブレードベース Burēdo Bēsu) contain the axis of a Beyblade. This part roughly determines the overall Type, spin and movement of a Beyblade and provides them with traction. RC Blade Bases RC Blade Bases (RCブレードベース RC Burēdo Bēsu) are the focal part of RC Beyblades. RC Blade Bases contain springs whilst the Blade Tip contains a compact motor allowing that the direction and intensity of rotation can be changed by remote control. The frequencies are 27MHz, 25MHz, 45MHz and 57MHz. Takara RC Beyblades all have a circular Weight Disk that is fixed onto the Blade Base and cannot not be removed whilst the Weight Disk on Hasbro's releases can be exchanged with other Weight Disks. *All RC Beyblades, except Wolborg 4, have wide Semi-Flat Bases. Wolborg 4 has the RC Super Semi-Flat Base which is is considerably sharper and grants the Beyblade longer endurance. *Hasbro-Exclusive RC Beyblades are also equipped with Semi-Flat Bases, but have a plastic Ring that can be removed and replaced with Attack Rings that are designed to overlap the Weight Disk. Beyblades Hasbro Versions Hasbro released Draciel G and Driger G RC Beyblades in 2005. Unlike Takara's releases and previous Hasbro releases, these Beyblades utilize the Engine Gear System, which further increases the rotational speed of these Beyblades. Accessories RC Launchers RC Launchers are deluxe Grip Launchers produced for exclusive use with RC Beyblades. It has a trigger that controls the rotation of the Blade Base and with it, the ability to control the direction in which the Beyblade circles the stadium. Reception One problem with the Blade Dase is that dust or debris may get into the the tip and prevent it from spinning and that after long-term use the base sides of the base may collapse inward on the spring-tip preventing it from rotating. In The Media Anime Beyblade: V-Force The Bladebreakers use Launchers resembling the RC Launchers. Category:Toylines Category:Beyblade Series Category:First Generation Category:Systems